


茉莉配柠檬(番外)

by echo996



Category: offgun
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo996/pseuds/echo996
Summary: 茉莉配番外，技术有限，轻喷
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 6





	茉莉配柠檬(番外)

**Author's Note:**

> 茉莉配番外，技术有限，轻喷

某商贸大厦外，一大片人站在过道两侧，围住从门口铺出来的红毯，看见等的人出来立即骚动起来有人录影，有人大声尖叫。  
“off！爸比！”  
“gun！”  
阿塔潘一边挥手一边乖乖地笑，关钟鹏跟在他后面也笑着和粉丝打招呼，接了很多粉丝递过来的礼物。他们刚结束一家店铺的周年庆活动，很多粉丝送的礼物也是活动中买的。  
一直到坐上车还有粉丝站在路边冲他们挥手，阿塔潘坐在副驾驶被粉丝调戏了两句不好意思地笑，车窗慢慢关上，阿塔潘坐正了身体，总算是结束了。  
“很累吗？”关钟鹏侧头看了阿塔潘一眼又马上转回去看路。  
“昨天晚上回家太晚，没睡好。”阿塔潘揉揉太阳穴，好困呀。  
关钟鹏皱起眉，昨天阿塔潘又跑去夜店，他在家等他一个结束的电话等到睡着。偏偏还有口难言，本来阿塔潘已经答应了做他男朋友的，但没想到隔天就翻脸不认账，说什么喝多了说的话不算数，可那天阿塔潘明明一滴酒都没沾！结果阿塔潘言之凿凿地回答他:“你喝醉了，幻听。”  
关钟鹏:？？？  
就这样，到嘴的香香软软omega飞了。这个结果关钟鹏当然不能罢休啊，追问了不知道多少次才终于知道原因，不知道哪个损友和阿塔潘说的，说他的告白不够诚恳，不能随便答应alpha的告白。  
关钟鹏没过两天就准备了一个特别浪漫的惊喜告白，连气球都是他一个个亲手布置的，心理阴影生生变成心理黑暗。  
小茉莉也非常给面子的往他怀里一扑，感动得眼泪汪汪，关钟鹏信心十足的又问了一遍，结果阿塔潘说什么至少要等分手两个月之后才能答应，还一脸认真地说做omega不能太渣。  
于是关钟鹏就成了准男友，一直没名没分地混到现在，但亲可以亲，抱也可以抱，除了最后一步没做，其实也没有什么差别了。  
到了阿塔潘家门口，副驾驶上的omega却还睡得香甜，关钟鹏没有叫醒他，坐在旁边眼睛一眨不眨地盯着人看。  
omega刚染过发，头发的颜色很漂亮，整个人显得更精致。也许是感觉到车停了，阿塔潘的眼皮动了动，醒了。  
“到了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
阿塔潘伸了个懒腰发觉关钟鹏还在看他，转过身去表情疑惑，关钟鹏也不说话，只是加深了笑意继续盯着。阿塔潘被盯得脸热，一把捂住他的眼睛，关钟鹏笑了两声，把他的手拉下来握在手心。  
“gun，两个月已经过去好几天了。”  
阿塔潘想抽回手没抽动，眼神四处乱瞟，期期艾艾地说:“哈，这样吗，我都忘了。那……”  
“明天吧，我希望明天是我们的纪念日。”  
关钟鹏眼睛直勾勾的，阿塔潘哪儿还说得出一个不字，乖乖点头道:“那我们明天去玩吧，都没有工作呀。”  
“不行。”关钟鹏一脸严肃，阿塔潘歪着头:“嗷，为什么？”  
关钟鹏克制住脑子想某些下流的画面，笑着摸摸omega的头，回答道:“我明天要去医院。”  
阿塔潘一边摸准男友的额头一边疑惑:“爸比生病了吗？”  
“没有，我发情期到了，医生说这次不能用抑制剂，要先观察一下。”关钟鹏咽着口水，阿塔潘的眼睛总是这么无辜，让人该死地想一堆黄色废料。  
阿塔潘答应了一声，脸色微红地看向别处，气氛暧昧到了极点。  
许久，关钟鹏轻咳一声开口道:“回家早点休息，别出去玩了，我会担心。”  
阿塔潘应了一声。  
关钟鹏突然凑近:“干嘛，不想走啊，要不然亲一口？”  
阿塔潘一下抬起头直摇，打开车门就要跑，关钟鹏抓住他手臂，探身亲了一下他的脸颊，笑眯眯道:“好了，快回去吧。”  
阿塔潘瞪人一眼捂着脸跑了，留下得意洋洋的alpha靠着车窗挑眉露出轻佻的笑容，一路看着他小跑着进了家门。

关钟鹏发情期这天是个好天气，太阳仍然晒着，但不算烈日，还有一阵阵的微风，吹得人很舒服，天空有一团团的白云，看起来又软又漂亮。  
但云再软再漂亮也比不上一大早突然敲门的茉莉香omega，关钟鹏打开门惊讶地张大嘴，一时失语。这TM不就是千里送人头，礼轻情意重？  
阿塔潘被他这副态度弄得恼羞成怒，一撇嘴:“不乐意我走了。”  
关钟鹏立刻把人拉进来反锁上门，目光灼灼地盯着送上门来的小羊羔，送什么人头，真是游戏打多了，脑子傻了，这分明是羊入虎口，等着被吃掉啊！  
“你，你别这么看着我……”阿塔潘心头发怵，开始后悔晨起的冲动决定。  
关钟鹏笑得很温和，阿塔潘看着却觉得瘆得慌，alpha的眼神像是要吃人，让他感觉自己的衣服似乎穿得太少了，不然怎么浑身发凉。  
“我，我是来陪你去医院的！”  
关钟鹏看omega一副天真无邪的样子心头痒痒，穿着oversize的白T，从脖子到鞋底都诱人极了。不能把人吓跑了，要用战术！  
“不用去医院，医生说过了，把这一次熬过去就没事了，只要不用抑制剂。”关钟鹏极力装得乖巧，藏起狼尾巴，表情又隐忍又委屈。  
阿塔潘果然心疼，结结巴巴地说:“那，那，怎么办……啊？”  
“唉，要是我有omega就好了。”关钟鹏叹口气，绕过十分犹豫的omega，躺在沙发上瘫着，后脑勺颇有点伤心的味道。  
阿塔潘深吸口气又呼出来，紧绷着身体一脸紧张地走过去:“我不是……来了吗……”  
关钟鹏眼睛一亮，掩饰性的耷拉着眉毛，装出更可怜的样子说:“唉，能看不能用，不如别来馋我。”  
正装着，温软的身体靠过来窝进怀里瓮声瓮气地说:“谁说的？我可以……”  
关钟鹏身体本来就敏感，日思夜想的人只是这么挨着他就起了反应，淡淡的柠檬味散开在这片空间，紧紧的裹住害羞的omega，试图勾出那么一点茉莉香。  
关钟鹏顾忌着omega脸皮薄，又控制不住狼变，像是突然生出拔山巨力，一把把人扛肩上往卧室跑。  
关钟鹏把人放在床上立刻欺身压上，在阿塔潘颈间嗅着omega身上又香又甜的信息素，马上口干舌燥，恨不得把人就地正法。  
阿塔潘心如擂鼓，慢慢放松身体，放出信息素来和身边淡淡的柠檬香纠缠在一起，慢慢地接受alpha对他的催化发情。  
关钟鹏的眼眶被身体里的情热烧得发红，克制地看着身下紧张的omega，放轻语气问:“准备好了吗？”  
两个人身体贴得极近，阿塔潘当然能够感受到alpha身体的变化，但他又确实害怕，怯怯地望着他全身心信任的爸比，话音抖得不成样子:“你能不能……温柔一点，我是……第一次。”  
关钟鹏脑子有点迟钝，表情突然懵了:“你跟绿茶没做过？那标记？”  
阿塔潘捂住脸气急败坏:“没有没有！”  
“合着他就是个人形抑制剂？”关钟鹏失笑，这算什么，他当时还难过得要死。  
阿塔潘语气哀切地哭诉道:“我太渣了……”  
关钟鹏拉下omega的手，目光温柔的能溺死人:“不关你的事，按我说的做，不要害怕。”  
alpha的信息素慢慢起了作用，阿塔潘的体温升起来，情热涌向四肢百骸，已经想不起别的，不舒服的蹭着关钟鹏，喉咙里发出低吟。  
“爸比，我难受……”  
关钟鹏低头吻他，知道他是第一次，虽然束了手脚，心口却软得不可思议，越发珍视这第一次的感觉。  
阿塔潘抱住他的脖子，一边使两个人贴得更近一边忘情地回应这个温柔的吻。  
关钟鹏抚摸身下人细腻的肌肤，阿塔潘难受地扭动着，扯着身上不多的布料，只想把皮肤更多的暴露在空气中。  
放过阿塔潘的唇，关钟鹏向下流连于omega的脖颈，时轻时重地舔吻，放在他衣服里的手把下摆推到胸前，舔舐omega弓起背送到唇边的两颗红豆，舌尖轻轻打着圈。大手往下摸到裤子，阿塔潘按着他的手毫无章法地往下拽。关钟鹏埋首于omega胸前，手下顺着人的意愿扒拉着下身的衣服。  
阿塔潘唇边泄露出几声呻吟，眼角蒸得发红，挺胸把自己送进alpha嘴里，休闲裤被褪至腿弯，关钟鹏的手在他腿根揉捏，直摸得他腰软。  
“爸比快点……”  
关钟鹏抬起头看他，唇边笑意盎然:“别急，我怕你疼。”  
阿塔潘被这笑勾得心跳加速，手拽着他的裤腰无意识撒娇:“你先脱……衣服。”  
关钟鹏本就忍得辛苦，微微抬起身脱掉上衣，把阿塔潘乱七八糟挂在身上的衣服除了，又俯下身和人接吻。温暖干燥的手掌已经摸到了要紧处，阿塔潘哼哼两声，离开alpha的唇，软着嗓子讨饶:“别碰，爸比别碰……”  
在床上，alpha总归占着主导，关钟鹏低声哄着他，手上动作半分不落，有技巧又磨人，阿塔潘开始控制不住地发出呻吟，一边推拒，一边难耐的靠近，待到泄出来，才终于能喘口气。  
阿塔潘身上软得没力气，扯着alpha的裤子不知道该怎么使劲，关钟鹏握住他的手给自己脱掉。  
阿塔潘喘着气，看着关钟鹏从床头的抽屉里拿出一管润滑，微微睁大眼睛问他:“你什么时候准备的？”  
关钟鹏拧开盖子，靠近阿塔潘看着他的眼睛回答:“两个月之前。”说完又闭上眼睛吻他，寻找omega粉红的小舌纠缠。  
阿塔潘的注意力分散之际，关钟鹏的手指悄悄探进他体内，沾着润滑的手指有些凉，阿塔潘瑟缩了一下，被人按着把腿分得更开，喉咙深处的呜咽悉数吞了回去。  
omega的身体构造到底是擅于承欢，甬道温软泥泞，关钟鹏扩张完等不及说句什么就把自己送了进去。  
阿塔潘被这突然的入侵激得仰起头，惊叫一声，眼眶中的生理盐水掉出来，此前的隐忍全都作了废。  
“爸比……等等，慢点……慢点。”  
关钟鹏掐着omega的腰，快感冲破六感，堪堪留得住一丝理智，硬生生停在他体内，咬牙问一句:“疼……了吗？”  
阿塔潘吐着一截舌头，伸出手来:“抱着我。”  
关钟鹏把人捞起来抱在怀里，阿塔潘身体下滑，入得更深。  
“呃……啊……”  
关钟鹏抱着他的腰一下一下快速顶弄。看着人扬起脖子失神地只会发出单音节的呻吟，额头的发被汗濡湿，表情欢愉。目光顺着omega腰间流畅的弧线望到挺翘的臀，暗骂了句妖精，更加卖力的深入。  
身上身下的折腾了不知多久，一直到阿塔潘叫唤的嗓音变得喑哑，关钟鹏才终于轻轻咬破人的腺体，把信息素注入，退了出去。  
阿塔潘没经历过这么激烈的情事，神志仍在，力气却早就耗光了，眼皮有些肿，来时的清爽早不复存，浑身是欢爱的痕迹，汗干了一层又一层，像从水里捞出来似的。  
关钟鹏从情热中恢复过来，歉疚地抱着人去浴室清洗，阿塔潘从镜子里看见自己的样子，嘴一扁，哭了。  
关钟鹏连忙抱住可怜兮兮的小茉莉，温柔地给人擦眼泪，嘴里一遍遍低声道歉。阿塔潘吃一堑长一智，浑然不理，一边哭一边控诉:“你欺负我，我要回家……呜呜……”听见自己沙哑得不行的声音，更加委屈，他明明只是来陪他去医院的……  
关钟鹏又心疼又觉得可爱，耐心哄着，好好地把人洗干净抱回卧室，换了寝具，让人好好休息。自己收拾完也睡在另一侧，把累得睡着的小家伙抱进怀里，阿塔潘动了两下，找好舒服的姿势在坏心alpha怀里睡得香甜。  
关钟鹏闷声笑，等睡醒要找找上次阿塔潘看中的那条项链才行，买回来哄哄他，不能把人放跑了，得一直圈在身边才行啊。

The end.


End file.
